


[Art] Mouth of Gold

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Inspired by "Mouth of Gold" by ionia.  Bruce and Clark at the beach after a major battle.  Bruce is relaxed enough to give Clark a first kiss.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] Mouth of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mouth of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006918) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/632974866513117184/so-i-guess-im-doing-tumblr-now-mainly-here-for).


End file.
